The present invention relates to an improved faucet and more particularly to a carafe-type faucet and still more particularly to a carafe-type faucet providing and utilizing an air gap for handling waste water (brine) which is generated by reverse osmosis in a portable water purification system, in locations where a direct tap into a sink trap is prohibited by plumbing codes or simply objected to by plumbing inspectors.
A prior carafe-type faucet which has been used for this purpose, has a brine line connected to it. The prior faucet has a welled area with a port, and after the brine enters the faucet, it flows across the welled area and out through the port and then enters the trap. However, the prior carafe-type faucet is subject to the disadvantage that water can spray out from under the faucet handle.
Accordingly, it is an important general object of the invention to provide an improved faucet.
It is another important object of the invention to provide an improved carafe-type faucet which provides and utilizes an air gap, the improved faucet having particular utility in handling waste water (brine) which is generated by reverse osmosis in a water purification system.
It is a further important object of the invention to provide such an improved carafe-type faucet which avoids the necessity of making a direct tap into a sink trap.
It is still another object of the invention to provide such an improved carafe-type faucet which overcomes the disadvantage of a prior carafe-type faucet which permits water to spray out from under the faucet handle.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide such an improved carafe-type faucet which is of simple, economical and reliable construction.
The above and other objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.